The invention relates to a seal on an aperture rim of a motor vehicle body, with said aperture rim being edged by a profile frame and being closable by means of a door or flap.
In the case of a motor vehicle body comprising a stressed-skin construction, the seal is clipped onto the connecting flanges of the shells which constitute the profile frame. The flanges are connected to the profile frame with adequate stiffness to be able to absorb the forces which are exerted, by the closed door or flap, by way of the seal.
If instead of shells welded-together, extruded hollow sections are used for the profile frames, then the flanges of these profiles comprise corresponding webs which provide adequate stiffness to be able to absorb the forces acting on them by the closed door by way of the seal which has been clipped into place.
In the case of the space-frame design, in which hollow sections which have been longitudinally seam welded and which are made from sheet metal plates are used as a profile frame, there are no such flanges or webs for the attachment of seals.